


At the End of the Day

by allixiler



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allixiler/pseuds/allixiler
Summary: Felix can't help but worry about the Captain when she's gone...
Relationships: Female Captain & Felix Millstone, Female Captain/Felix Millstone, The Captain/Felix Millstone
Kudos: 36





	At the End of the Day

“Come on, ADA. Tell me a joke!” Felix persuaded the automated computer inside the navigation room. 

“I am only authorized to take orders from the captain.” She repeated for the third time in her usual monotone robot voice. 

Nyoka, Parvati, Ellie, and Felix had been left on the ship while the captain was out with Vicar Max and SAM. Felix hated being left behind on the ship. There never seemed to be enough to do. Sometimes he’d “redecorate” the kitchen upstairs to occupy his time or maybe even attempt to get Parvati to let him explain the complicated rules of tossball. Unfortunately, everyone left on The Unreliable were busy doing their own activities and chores. This left Felix to his own devices in terms of entertainment. 

The captain had been gone for a couple of days, which wasn’t all that unusual, but the crew tended to worry the longer she was gone. There was no guarantee that she and whoever she took with her would make it back to The Unreliable. He was more than a little concerned now, but he was doing everything he could to not panic. He tried not to be so protective over her. She was a tough woman and independent as hell. But he couldn’t help it. He cared about her too much not to be worried.

So this is how he ended up trying to convince ADA to speak to him for the last ten minutes. He had overheard the captain ask ADA to play music or tell her something funny, so he decided to give it a whirl. He had to hand it to the late Alex Hawthorne...he programmed one stubborn assistant.

“I don’t think she’d mind if you told me just one joke. Please?” He begged. 

After bantering back and forth for a few more beats, ADA responded;

“Okay, Felix. Transmitting a joke,” Felix tensed up with excitement, eager to hear what she’d say; “I used to hate math but then I realized decimals have a point.”

Felix’s brows furrowed. What kind of joke was that? Truth be told, Felix wasn’t always the brightest bulb in the box, but even Max (who tended to be the smartest) would have to think on her punchline for a moment or two. ADA needed some serious work on her stand-up comedy. Not wanting to hurt ADA’s feelings, Felix replied quickly;

“Oh...good one, ADA!” He complimented with a fake cheeriness to his voice.

Before she could detect his lie, the door to the ship opened and closed again, signaling the Captain’s return. 

“Welcome back, Captain.” ADA greeted.

A giddy feeling rushed through his body at the sound of three pairs of shuffling feet by the entrance. Felix rushed to the doorway of the navigation room to welcome them back. She was just taking her helmet off of her head, her hair shifting from being tucked inside. Her skin was glistening with the tiniest bit of sweat, giving her whole appearance a certain glow. Felix felt his heart skip a beat upon seeing her so stunning. 

“Beautiful...” He said in a whisper under his breath. 

She could really have him at her mercy. He was crazy about her. He almost felt like crying upon seeing her returned with perfectly good health.

“Good work, SAM and Max. You guys are good for the night.” She praised, dismissing them of any more duty. 

“Thank you, customer!” SAM recited as he walked away behind Max to go clean whatever he felt like cleaning.

She finally looked in Felix’s direction, flashing him an award winning smile. He felt his body get warm as she approached him. 

“Felix,” She began with a warning but amused tone; “Were you harassing ADA again?”

She stood in front of the navigation terminal, ready to get the hell off of Scylla. She hated Scylla. Between the primals, the raptidons, and mauraders, it was not an enjoyable place. She decided to have the ship be en route to Stellar Bay’s landing pad so that she’d be there by morning. 

“I’m a comedy fan! I just wanted her to say something funny...which she sort of did.” He explained. 

She laughed at his antics. For the longest time, Felix was a little spooked by ADA. He didn’t like the idea of the entire ship being controlled by a computer that could do whatever it wanted. Now he never seemed to want to leave ADA alone. The captain exited the room to the lockers just outside, putting away her gear. Felix followed suit and he leaned one arm on the lockers. His dark eyes refused to look away from her, fearing that she’d disappear if he did.

“How were things here? We ended up being gone for longer than I had originally planned.” She spoke.

He was really relieved she was back. He wanted nothing more than to scoop her up and hold her until he was fully sure she wasn’t going anywhere. She had yet to sense his worry melting off with each passing second. She was still winding down from a busy last couple of days herself. 

“Ah, you know. It was the usual. A little boring, but productive.” He claimed. 

She nodded with understanding. She knew how monotonous and bland the ship could get. Cabin fever was ten times worse on a spaceship if they didn’t get out enough. This is why she tried to let everyone tag along with her an even amount, much to Felix’s disappointment. He wanted to go every time she stepped foot off the ship. He believed that he should get extra outside time since he was her boyfriend. As a captain, however, she had to be fair to her crew. So Felix had his days of staying on the ship like everybody else. No matter how much he protested it.

“Good,” She said closing the locker in front of her; “You weren’t too worried that your favorite captain was gone for so long, were you?” 

While she was purely joking, not really thinking he was concerned, he took her question will full seriousness. Honestly, he was about to have a breakdown if she hadn’t returned when she did. 

“Let’s just say I’m glad you’re back, boss.” He said leaning to kiss her. 

She ducked his lips and laughed sheepishly;

“I wouldn’t do that. I’m sweaty and...kind of gross.” She admitted.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. He had seen and touched way worse. He persisted and kissed her deeply. This was odd. She could feel how desperate he felt. She was beginning to notice something was up.

She went about her nightly routine. She checked the engine room, made sure the rest of the crew was squared away, and tended to any housekeeping things. The entire time she was doing these things, Felix followed like a lost puppy. If she took two steps, he took two steps. If she turned to the left, he turned to the left. He didn’t dare be away from her for longer than a few minutes. If he kept his sights on her, then he was assured that she was safe. 

It had been a long day and the days before it were even longer. She needed a decent night of sleep and just maybe a day off. She had never desired her bunk and a few moments of peace more in her life. By the looks of it, she’d be having an overnight guest. Not that she minded. It was a win-win to snuggle up with her favorite guy and perhaps get caught up on the latest tossball scores. However, based on the way Felix was acting, she was sure he had something else on his mind. 

He was just a step behind her as they trudged up the stairs to the captain’s quarters. His hand was interlaced with hers, something that he didn’t do very often. 

“The bed is going to feel so good,” She stated as the door to her room hissed open; “I’ve never been so happy to see it.”

Felix laughed genuinely;

“I know what you mean. You’ve gotta be exhausted.” 

She let go of his hand to sit on the mattress to unlace her boots and toss them aside. Oh. That simply wouldn’t do. Felix practically ran to the bed himself and sat next to her, the sides of their legs touching. She paused, looking at his nonchalant expression. She raised a brow, because something was seriously up.

“What?” He asked as if he hadn’t been on her tail for the last hour.

“You care to tell me what’s going on?” She asked, leaning forward to rest her forearms on her knees.

Felix thought of denying anything. He didn’t want to admit he had been afraid. But he also didn’t want to lie to her. That wasn’t fair. 

“Boss, I’m gonna be honest. I was real scared while you were gone,” He confessed; “I know sometimes things don’t go as planned, but the longer you were away the more freaked out I got.”

She was a little stunned at this revelation. She didn’t realize how much Felix dreaded her being away and him not being there too. She stayed quiet and listened as he went on;

“A million things were running through my head. What if primals took the three of you down or what if a group of mauraders snuck up on you?” He asked with a shaky voice; “If something happened to you out there and no one was left to come back...I’d never know what happened.” 

Her heart ached at his words. She didn’t want him to concern himself with this. She took this job...or at least she was given this job because she was more than capable. She could handle yourself. Felix did have one valid point. Anything could happen at anytime. 

“Felix, I had no idea you felt that way. If something were to happen, you would know. You don’t have to worry about me.” She said carefully taking his hand into hers.

His calloused fingers stroked her hand, he shook his head;

“Can’t help it. You mean so much to me. I have to worry.” 

He could feel the growing pressure in his throat as he felt tears beginning to make their way to his eyes. He didn’t want to cry and make her feel guilty that he felt this way. It wasn’t her fault. He blinked his eyes rapidly to force the hot tears from spilling down his cheeks.

“Listen to me. Don’t think for a second that I don’t do everything in my power to make it back safely when things get dangerous,” She encouraged sweetly; “I’ll always do everything I can to make it back to you guys...to make it back to you.”  
While Felix was beginning to feel comforted by what she was saying, there was still that tug in his chest that kept him feeling worrisome. He couldn’t wait any longer. He kissed her abruptly, the quiver in his lips a testament to his desperation. His hands cupped the sides of her neck to keep her close to him, her lips soft on his. She fell into his frame, knowing how much he needed to feel her physical form.

It wasn’t long after that she was on her back, Felix’s lips were hot on her neck as he left the most tantalizing kisses. He was going much slower than usual. He wanted to take his time with her and really marvel over her. The pressuring ache between her legs was growing rapidly, but she didn’t say anything just yet. she knew he needed this glacier pace. 

She did, however, go ahead and unzip his pants to somewhat get things moving. He did the same, throwing her pants on the floor with her boots. His hand lingered around her heated sex, his finger wrapping around and pulling her underwear down. 

“Felix...” She breathed out, her patience running thin. 

She rested one hand on his right shoulder, her other hand being pinned above her head. His voice was like silk in her ear;

“I know,” He almost whispered; “I got you.”

He finally pushed into her entrance, the most satisfied moan drawing from her lips. She felt her walls take him in as he filled her in the most delicious way. He pulled himself out so sensually, just to push back in again. Every time he felt so good. It was hard not to scream for him to go faster. His head was in the crook of her neck, still leaving a trail of kisses.

“I’m right here,” She said in her most angelic voice; “I’m not going anywhere.” 

His thrusts sped up at her words, a whimper escaping from his chest. He adjusted himself so he’d hit her sensitive spot each time he went back in. He was so grateful that she was here. Safe with him. He returned to a more normal pace, her end approaching quickly as he continued to slam into her.

“Oh Law,” She moaned out, hr legs instinctively wrapping around his waist. 

He knew that was a signal for her high coming up, he thrusted even harder, his own self twitching. Her vision went white for a second as she rode out her climax, Felix’s own finish coming as well. His movements slowed and he collapsed on top of her half naked body. Their breathings were fast and deep as they recovered. She let a hand drag through his hair, stoking his soft tufts of darkness. His head rested on her chest as he listened to her heartbeat, another confirmation that she as fine.

“Felix,” She said after a few moments; “You’re okay. I’m okay.” 

He nodded, kissing her once again.

“Yeah,” He said finally feeling the first sense of real relief; “I know.”

That’s when he knew that things were okay now. She as there in the flesh, alive and well.

That’s all he could ever want.


End file.
